Life Left Behind
by Warina-Kinomoto
Summary: Draco e Harry terminam antes da formatura. Depois de Hogwarts, Draco desaparece por questões desconhecidas e é achado dez anos depois vivendo em NY como trouxa e com uma filha de oito anos. Capítulo 3! Tradução
1. Prólogo

"Desculpa, Harry, mas acho que é a hora de vermos outras pessoas." Draco mordeu seu lábio e tentou evitar a mágoa preenchendo os olhos de Harry através da água que estava sendo acumulada neles e borrando o verde que Draco estava tão acostumado a ver.

Primeiramente, Harry não respondeu. Apenas ficou parado em frente de Draco na privacidade no dormitório dos monitores, o olhando como se tivesse recebido um soco. Seus dedos estava de curvando ate tocar as palmas das mãos, enquanto tentava segurar a vontade de bater no outro garoto e implorar para o aceitá-lo novamente. Nenhuma dessas opções pareciam ser as corretas então Harry permaneceu calado, até achar uma resposta que parecesse correta.

"Então você está rompendo comigo," disse Harry, finalmente quebrando o silêncio. Ele passou a mão no pescoço e olhou de Draco para a janela atrás de seu ombro. "Hoje, justamente hoje, você está rompendo comigo."

Draco suspirou. "Nós vamos nos formar amanha, Harry. Não tem jeito de nós continuarmos juntos. A escola acabou e estaremos fora no mundo real. Hogwarts não estará mais aqui para nos proteger. Ao menos que você consiga achar uma solução melhor porque eu não tenho nenhuma."

"Porra, Draco, não sei, "Harry retrucou. "Talvez você não se tornar um comensal da morte? Eu sei que você não quer. Você reclamou o ano todo de como os comensais são patéticos."

"Eu não tenho escolha nisso. Você sabe como meu pai é. Soube quando nós ficamos juntos e eu te avisei o ano inteiro de que esse dia chegaria. Desde que ficamos juntos te disse que eu me tornaria um comensal da morte depois da formatura. Bem, amanha é a formatura. Nosso tempo juntos acabou."

"Porque sempre tem de ser assim com você, Draco? Porque você tem de fazer tudo o que Lucius te diz para fazer?"

"Eu o respeito, Harry. Ele é meu pai e apenas estou obedecendo o que ele acha que é o melhor para mim."

"O que você acha que é o melhor para você?"

Balançando a cabeça, Draco cruzou os braços e suspirou uma segunda vez. "Não importa o que eu acho. Meu pai sabe o que é melhor para mim e ele quer que eu me torne um comensal. Lhe disse isso incontáveis vezes. Achei que já teria entendido."

"Você é um covarde, sabia disso?" Harry retrucou, com raiva e desapontamento misturado com a mágoa que Draco tinha visto em seus olhos. Draco tinha de olhar para outra direção porque vendo Harry o olhar daquele jeito o fez se sentir enojado. "Você é um puto de um covarde, Draco."

"Estou fazendo o que eu devo fazer." Sua voz estava suave mas determinada, um tom que Harry ouviu freqüentemente em Lucius Malfoy nos anos anteriores. Era o tipo de tom que demandava respeito. Dava a pessoa que o usava uma certa vantagem porque essas qualidades eram geralmente temidas.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Tudo bem. Foi bom, Draco. Te vejo por aí. Tente de alguma forma ser misericordioso quando me matar uma segunda vez."

Ele virou e saiu do quarto de Draco, deixando a porta aberta já que não tinha se dado o trabalho de fechá-la. Por um longo tempo Draco encarou o corredor vazio, mentalmente desejando que Harry voltasse antes que desistisse da esperança, desabasse na cama, e chorasse até não poder mais.

* * *

"Draco? Alô? Terra para Draco. Draco é a Houston. Pode me ver? DRACO!"

Draco saltou, sua cabeça levantando para a visão de uma cafeteria vazia. Ele olhou para o pano na sua mão e terminou de limpar o balcão onde estivera trabalhando até começar a viajar. Ao seu lado podia sentir um par de olhos o observando e Draco tentou ignorar mas largou o pano e olhou para o dono dos olhos.

"O que foi, Gwen?" ele finalmente perguntou.

"O que deu em você?"

"Não sei do que está falando."

"Claro que não. Olha, Malfoy, nós somos amigos já a um tempo, certo?" Draco deu de ombros, concordando. "O conheço muito bem e sei que tem algo te incomodando."

"Nada-"

"E quando mente sobre isso," ela terminou dando um sorrisinho. Ele suspirou. "O que foi?"

"_Sério, _não é nada. Estava apenas pensando."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e se apoiou no balcão. "Sobre?"

"Apenas coisas." Ele disse. "Cherish. Melody. Coisas."

"_Como_ estão as coisa com você e Melody?"

"Boas eu acho." ele parou, olhando o relógio na parede. "Acabei de limpar. Podemos trancar isso aqui e ir para casa?"

"Claro," ela respondeu, indo para dentro da loja e trazendo dois casacos. Dando um para Draco e depois de colocar o dela, tirou as chaves do bolso e andou em direção a porta. Ele a seguiu e já do lado de fora fechou o casaco. Gwen trancou as portas da cafeteria. "Te vejo amanhã?"

"Sim," disse, olhando para a fumaça de ar produzida pelo frio de novembro. "Noite, Gwen."

"Noite, Draco."

Tomando direções diferentes, eles atravessaram a rua.

Mesmo quando às dez e meia da noite, a cidade de Nova York era cheia de tráfego, luzes tão brilhantes que ameaçavam cegar qualquer um. Entrou em Greenwich Village na direção de seu apartamento, o barulho de suas chaves batendo uma contra as outras no seu bolso. Era um dos períodos do dia preferidos de Draco, andar para casa depois de um longo dia no trabalho enquanto a cidade sentia-se viva e cheia de energia.

O único problema com suas caminhadas noturnas era que dava tempo para pensar, um passatempo que Draco tinha criado há dois anos atrás quando se mudou para a cidade e o país. Assim que chegou, começou a procurar por um apartamento e quando achou o lugar que estava até hoje, também achou três novos amigos. Com o seu trabalho na cafeteria, achou Gwen. Pensar leva a pessoa a recordar e Draco preferia dar atenção em sua nova vida em vez de recordar o inferno que passou na antiga.

Gwen. Certamente quase percebeu que havia algo errado. Não tinha certeza de como aconteceu. Um minuto estavam conversando sobre o ultimo cd de Dave Matthews e de repente ela desapareceu dentro do armazém não mais do que cinco minutos. Durante esse tempo, sem Gwen para o manter ocupado ou clientes, seus pensamentos começaram a fugir para aquele dia antes da sua formatura, e a mesma cena repassou novamente na sua cabeça pela milésima vez.

Esse era o lugar que não queria pensar novamente. Não queria pensar na Inglaterra, Hogwarts, e certamente Harry. Draco era bissexual, isso já era de seu conhecimento desde que tinha quinze, e Harry era a pessoa que havia esbarrado com ele. Entretanto, Harry não era o que tinha fugido já que foi Draco que terminou com ele há dois anos. Havia construído o caminho para o seu próprio desastre e nunca realmente se perdoou por ter feito isso.

Draco se mudou para Nova York de Londres, Inglaterra dois anos atrás para tentar ter uma vida nova. Ele parecia ter vindo de lugar nenhum para seus amigos o que era parcialmente uma verdade. Até em Londres deveria ter parecido um estrangeiro já que não era uma pessoa normal. Draco Malfoy era um bruxo e bom nisso que se formou como um dos melhores alunos do seu ano na escola de Hogwarts. Harry, que também era um bruxo, foi o outro lado da moeda.

No mundo bruxo, Harry Potter era, provavelmente, o nome mais famoso e mais comentado. Como há boa magia, também há as trevas, e Lord Voldemort era o bruxo mais poderoso e corrupto de seu tempo. Harry foi o que causou a primeira queda de Voldemort do poder. Lucius Malfoy, pai de Draco, era um comensal da morte, servindo Voldemort. Draco havia ficado no meio, forçado a escolher entre o seu amor e seu pai.

Obviamente, escolheu seu pai em vez de Harry e terminou com seu caso com a intenção de se tornar um comensal da morte. Se formou, deixou Hogwarts, e voltou para a mansão no verão. Tudo parecia estar predestinado a acontecer até que Lucius o confrontou sobre sua iniciação, Draco não teve a coragem de concordar. Respondeu que não, não iria se tornar um comensal, e teve de sair de casa. Muito envergonhado para voltar para Harry, foi aí que decidiu começar uma vida nova e depois de ter tudo resolvido, se encontrou em um avião para Nova York.

Ninguém aqui sabia sobre o seu passado. Disse aos seus novos amigos uma versão distorcida sobre o que tinha acontecido: que Draco e seu pai haviam discordado certos assuntos e Draco tinha sido deserdado. Não querendo morar na Inglaterra mais, decidiu vir para os Estados Unidos onde se tornou um cidadão. Morava com seu amigo, Joel, tinha uma namorada, Melody, e trabalhava cinco noites por semana numa cafeteria a quatro quarteirões de sua casa.

A única coisa que ainda de quando era bruxo era sua varinha. Nunca a usava mas sempre a limpava de vez em quando, e a guardava em uma caixa escondida em uma tabua solta de madeira do seu armário. Mesmo agora que tinha recomeçado uma vida nova, não teve coragem de parti-la ao meio.

Pela primeira vez na sua vida, Draco tinha amigos. Quatro, que incluía Gwen, Joel, Melody, e a garota que divida um apartamento com Melody: Samantha. Gwen Norris tinha a sua idade e estudava na Fordham University onde fazia dança. Joel Montgomery, Samantha Straker e Melody Fontana eram todos quatro anos mais velhos que ele e estudavam na New York University juntos. Samantha e Joel eram melhores amigos desde pequenos e Samantha morava do outro lado do corredor, no mesmo andar do apartamento de Joel e Draco. Foi Joel que persuadiu Draco a convidar Melody para sair. Ele nunca contou sobre Harry porque apesar deles saberem de sua sexualidade, Harry era um assunto privado para Draco e iria permanecer assim, trancando no fundo de sua cabeça, como a varinha no armário.

Em vez de falar sobre Harry, Draco começou a sair com Melody. Dezessete meses depois eles estavam morando juntos com uma filha de cinco meses chamada Cherish. Não podia dizer que amava Melody apesar de se importar com ela, Harry ainda ocupava grande parte do seu coração e era um sentimento difícil de se abandonar. O que não era surpresa pois já tinha tentado o tirar da cabeça várias vezes mas sem sucesso. Draco pensava que nunca deu certo em Hogwarts, então porque em Nova York seria diferente.

Quando a visão de seu prédio começou a aparecer, Draco afastou os pensamentos para o mais longe possível e remexeu os bolsos para pegar a chave.

* * *

**Olha eu aqui no mesmo dia hehehe**

**Bem, como eu falei na fic Castelos no Céu, estou traduzindo outra fic. Esse é o capítulo um, espero que gostem. Já estava com ele aqui a bastante tempo, estou traduzindo o segundo agora. Essa é minha fic mór. Amo ela de paixão. É a melhor de todas. Espero que vocês gostem!**

**Review please! Quero saber como estou nessa tradução!**


	2. Pudim

Saindo do elevador, Draco chegou no andar em que morava e virou a esquerda no corredor que dava para o seu apartamento. Alcançando o número 1512, a última porta do corredor, Draco colocou a chave na fechadura, virou, e quando ouviu o 'click', entrou.

A luz estava ligada e Draco imaginou que Joel estava em casa e em algum lugar do apartamento. Por um momento, ficou parado na porta encarado o grande saco preto de lixo no meio da sala. Ao lado havia outro saco que tinha garrafas vazias.

Balançando a cabeça, Draco fechou a porta atrás dele, tirou o casaco e o pendurou nos ganchos perto da entrada. Rumou para a sala, jogando as chaves na mesa da cozinha e foi recebido com um barulho. Parando, virou para trás e viu que a mesa tinha perdido uma perna e tombado.

Draco revirou os olhos. "Joel!" Havia barulho por trás da porta do banheiro. "Joel!"

A porta abriu e Joel Montgomery surgiu vestindo um short verde com uma mancha meio rosa, e restos do que parecia uma substancia cremosa em suas mãos e na cara.

"O que?"

Draco encarou seu amigo com a boca aberta. "Esquece."

Joel lambeu o dedo indicador. "Não, não. O que é?"

"O que você estava fazendo?"

"Pudim na banheira," respondeu Joel.

"Nossa banheira?"

"Bem, sim. Não vou atravessar o corredor e perguntar ao velho senhor Prewitt se posso usar a banheira dele. E dá para imaginar o quão nojento seria isso? Não se preocupa. Limpei a banheira com detergente antes de eu começar."

Draco permaneceu sem palavras. "Er – ok. Como conseguirá fazer pudim na banheira? Não precisa colocar na geladeira?"

"Sim, então saí e comprei três ar-condicionados. Tive de mexer um pouco no seu dinheiro, mas não se preocupe vou te pagar."

"O que faremos com três ar-condicionados quando você terminar o pudim? E aonde você achou eles? Estamos quase em dezembro!"

"Tenho meus jeitos," Joel disse com um sorrisinho. "E tenho certeza absoluta que iremos tirar algum proveito deles. Arranjo alguma coisa. Só me dê duas semanas e muita vodka."

"Encantador."

"E porque me chamou?"

Draco tirou os olhos da porta do banheiro onde Joel estava para olhar a mesa da cozinha. "Tudo o que fiz foi colocar minhas chaves na mesa e ela tombou."

"Ah é," respondeu Joel. "Tem um pote de cola no armário embaixo da pia."

"Que?"

"Estou tentando concertar essa perna há anos."

"Como eu nunca reparei nisso?"

Joel deu de ombros. "Não sei. Você não passa muito tempo no apartamento, acho."

"Porque não arranja outra mesa?"

"Porque cola é mais barato," disse Joel como se essa fosse a resposta mais óbvia do mundo.

"Claro. Porque não pensei nisso antes."

"Porque você não tem meu nível de inteligência superior." Joel encarou Draco e a mesa, antes de voltar para o banheiro. "Te aviso quando ficar pronto. Você vai ter de experimentar isso aqui."

Visivelmente se arrepiando em ter de provar a comida de Joel que ainda por cima fora feita na banheira, Draco foi em direção ao armário debaixo da pia que separava a cozinha da sala. Pensando que seria muito mais fácil usar a varinha, um pensamento que o seguia, Draco abriu o armário, o olhou, e o fechou novamente.

"Não a porta da esquerda!" Joel gritou do banheiro. "Tem algo vivendo nessa parte do armário. Um rato demônio!"

"_Aquilo não_ era um rato! Já vi vários ratos e aquilo não é um deles!"

"Por isso falei que era um rato demônio," respondeu Joel. "Está aí a umas três semanas. Estava tentando sufocá-lo mas você acabou de lhe dar oxigênio então acho que vou ter de esperar mais uns dois meses. Ou três. Não conheço a anatomia e a expectativa de vida dos ratos demônios. Só deixe o armário da esquerda fechado. Talvez então ele morra."

"Tá bom," Draco murmurou para si enquanto abria o armário da direita. Antes de começar sua procura pela cola, ele tirou do armário a fita adesiva e colou nas frestas do outro armário. Uma vez satisfeito e convencido de que o rato não iria escapar, começou a tirar mais rolos de fitas, depois disso, canetas, lápis, e várias bugigangas até achar a cola.

Ele virou a mesa e começou a passar cola na perna. Depois de a colar, colocou-a de volta na posição normal. Assim que acabou o serviço a mesa caiu novamente e Draco tentou uma segunda vez.

"Não está dando certo, Joel!"

A porta do banheiro de abriu uma segunda vez e Joel apareceu novamente. "Quantas vezes tentou?"

"Três."

"Oh, tá bom. Então realmente precisamos de uma mesa nova. Vem, me ajuda a atirar isso aí pela janela."

"Pela janela? Joel, nós estamos do décimo quinto andar."

"E?"

Revirando os olhos, Draco disse, "E que não podemos jogar pela janela."

"Claro que podemos. Vai lá para baixo e não deixe ninguém passar. Então apenas jogamos a coisa fora."

"Ou poderíamos quebrá-la, colocá-la no saco do lixo, e jogar fora."

Os olhos de Joel brilharam. "Podemos quebrar a mesa em pedaços?" Reconhecendo o apetite de Joel por destruição, Draco disse que sim. "Excelente. Faremos isso. Mas primeiro, venha provar o meu pudim. Está bom. Sério. Pega uma colher e vem. Eu gostei."

"Isso não diz muito," disse Draco. "Que sabor?"

"Baunilha."

"Draco saiu de trás da mesa, pegou uma colher da gaveta, e rumou para o banheiro com Joel. A banheira estava coberta de pudim e Joel sentou no vaso do banheiro, pegando um pouco de pudim com os dedos. Depois de seus velhos amigos Crabbe e Goyle em Hogwarts, Joel era as boas maneiras em pessoa.

"Bom," disse Draco depois de provar um pouco da sobremesa. "Posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro"

"O que você vai fazer com tudo isso?" perguntou Draco apontando para a banheira.

Joel parecia perdido por um momento, então deu de ombros. "Não sei. Comer, talvez. Quer dizer, temos de fazer algo com isso. Que tal deixarmos isso aqui e usar a banheira da Samantha até acabarmos de comer tudo?"

"Samantha vai ficar puta quando você falar a idéia para ela," disse Draco.

"Ah, qual é. É uma banheira cheia de pudim. É como se a porra do meu sonho se tornasse realidade. Merda."

"Você está legal?"

"Ficarei." Joel deu um sorrisinho. "E como foi o trabalho?"

"Eh" Draco respondeu, sacudindo os ombros.

"Bom, huh?"

"Bem, você sabe como é. Gwen é ótima mas eu poderia ficar sem, pelo menos um dia, da atitude dos executivos que pedem um mocha ou qualquer coisa, e que me olham da cabeça aos pés só porque trabalho numa cafeteria. Eles são um bando de merda."

"Os lugares na Wall Street são geralmente assim," disse Joel, rindo. "Então, onde está a Cherish?"

"Melody falou que iria trazer ela pra cá mais tarde."

Joel hesitou em falar, abriu a boca como se fosse disser algo, mas achou melhor não.

"O que?" perguntou Draco. "Porque sempre que Melody é posta em um assunto, pessoas começam a agir como se tivesse algo errado?"

Suspirando, Joel tirou o avental deixando-o cair no chão. "Como estão as coisas entre você e Mel? Quer dizer, sei lá, ela parece meio distante ultimamente. Ela tem ficado com Cherish muito mais e deixado com você muito menos – não sei, Draco – acho que não confio nela."

"Você reparou nisso, também?"

Joel deu de ombros. "É difícil não reparar. Sabe, Sam me disse que Mel estava reclamando porque acha que você realmente não ama ela e Cherish. Digo, vocês tem essa filha e tudo, sei lá. Sam e eu achamos que ela está esperando pedido de casamento."

"Eu sei que está," disse Draco, fechando os olhos e colocando a cabeça entre as mãos. "Não posso fazer isso, Joel. Honestamente, e merda isso é difícil para mim dizer, ela não está completamente errada quando fala que eu não a amo. Não amo a Mel do jeito romântico. A amo como amiga mas-" Draco suspirou.

"É sobre o seu misterioso ex?" Draco balançou a cabeça. "Não sei quem essa pessoa foi mas Draco, cara, mas você precisa esquecer ela. Ou ele. O que seja. Homem. Mulher. Não me importo nem um pouco. Você precisa superar ou nunca irá se apaixonar de novo. Mel não merece isso."

"Eu sei disso. Amo Cherish. Amo ela pra caralho. Eu não consigo amar a Mel. Ela é uma puta amiga mas ela não é – bem." Draco esfregou os olhos porque não, ele não se deixaria lembrar de Harry. Pensar sobre ele o fazia sentir sua falta. Sentir a sua falta levava a emoções confusas viajando em velocidade impossível dele as fazer parar. Harry era parte de sua velha vida e ainda estava se acostumando a mudar dessa para a nova.

"Pensei que eu poderia me apaixonar por ela algum dia," disse Draco. "Talvez precise de mais tempo."

"Talvez," disse Joel. "Está sentindo a necessidade de acalmar suas frustrações?"

"Sim. Obrigado."

"Então vem. Temos uma mesa de cozinha para destruir." Joel sorriu para Draco antes de desaparecer para a sala. Draco seguiu, olhando para os sacos de lixo que ainda estavam no meio da sala contendo o espaço para todo o pudim da banheira.

"Um espaço para o pudim e um apetite por destruição," Draco brincou.

Joel emergiu do quarto com uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta. O seu cabelo castanho escuro caía sobre seus olhos. Em cada uma das mãos um martelo. Pegando um, Draco e Joel começaram a destruir a mesa. Pedaços de madeira voavam enquanto Draco colocava suas emoções nos braços, batendo fervorosamente a mesa imaginando que estivesse batendo nele por todas as decisões estúpidas que tinha feito. Nunca devia ter terminado com Harry. Não deveria ter se envolvido com alguém tão cedo. Nunca deveria ter transado com Melody porque agora tinha uma filha e apesar de não trocá-la por nada no mundo, fazia sua vida nova mais complicada.

Por causa do barulho, nenhum deles notaram o barulho da porta abrindo e fechando até alguém limpar a garganta e Draco e Joel olharam para a direção do barulho para ver Samantha e Melody paradas lá. Samantha tinha sacolas do supermercado e Melody estava balançando gentilmente Cherish que estava dormindo nos seus braços.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" perguntou Samantha, encarando Draco e Joel.

"Nossa mesa quebrou," explicou Draco.

"Me pareceu que eram vocês a quebrando," disse Melody e Draco levantou para lhe dar um beijo. Tirando Cherish dos braços dela, ele a levou para o seu quarto e a colocou no berço antes de retornar para a cozinha.

"E nós não conseguimos colar a perna de volta então Draco sugeriu que nós a quebrássemos e jogássemos os pedaços fora."

"Já estava quebrada," disse Draco.

"Finalmente," disse Samantha enquanto colocava as compras no balcão da pia. "Você tem tentado colar essa perna de volta a séculos. Sabia que um dia ou outro a mesa não suportaria." Ela parou enquanto pegava sua bolsa. "Esse cheiro é de pudim?"

"Sim. Eu mesmo fiz," disse Joel.

"Na banheira," Adicionou Draco.

"Serio!" gritou Samantha. "Qual sabor?"

"Baunilha," disse Joel.

"Dá licença." Samantha pegou uma colher e foi para o banheiro. Draco, Melody e Joel a seguiram.

"E como fez pudim de baunilha na banheira?" perguntou Melody, encostando na porta e sorrindo enquanto Draco a abraçava por trás.

"Vários e vários pudins instantâneos e leite,"

"Ele comprou três ar-condicionados," comentou Draco.

"Eu precisava de um efeito de refrigeração."

"Um frízer quer dizer."

"Hey, era varias toneladas de pudim. Estava impaciente."

"Joel, você é uma das pessoas mais estranhas que conheci e isso é alguma coisa." Disse Draco.

"Então está dizendo que conhece outros?" disse Samantha enquanto comia o pudim.

Draco deu de ombros. "Vamos apenas dizer que esse tipo era difícil de evitar quando eu morava na Inglaterra."

"Você precisa nos levar lá algum dia," disse Melody. "Poderíamos ir todos juntos, e poderia nos mostrar aonde cresceu."

Forçando um sorriso, Draco disse, "Talvez algum dia quando eu superar o que aconteceu lá."

"Você realmente acha que o seu pai ainda está puto?" perguntou Melody enquanto eles saíram do banheiro e voltavam para a cozinha.

"Sei que ele ainda está," replicou Draco. "O que é isso?"

"Sopa. Sam e eu pensamos que você e Joel talvez estariam com fome. Estão?"

"Sempre estou," disse Joel, sentando no balcão. Samantha aqueceu as cumbucas de sopa no microondas antes de entrega-las ao meninos sentados no balcão já que a mesa fora destruída.

"Então o que há com você Joel?" perguntou Melody. "Ainda trabalhando naquela história?"

"Sim," reclamou Joel. "Acho que meu personagens me odeiam. Recebi no correio uma carta da Playboy para eu publicar um dos meus artigos lá."

"Sabe qual é a parte deprimente disso?" disse Draco. "Ele realmente não está mentindo quando diz que compra a Playboy pelos artigos."

"Pode ser uma revista pornô mas tem vários artigos bons," replicou Joel. "E paga bem."

"Nosso amigo, o escritor no desespero," caçoou Samantha.

"Me sinto excluído," disse Draco. "Todos vocês tem uma carreira e eu trabalho numa cafeteria como garçom."

"Você é quatro anos mais novo que a gente e só se mudou para cá a dois anos. E ser garçom é respeitável."

"Claro que você fala isso, é minha namorada." Melody deu de ombros e deu um beijou Draco na boca. "Não sei. Estava pensando em olhar alguma coisa em faculdades. Quero fazer algo mais não sei o que ainda."

"Você tem tempo o suficiente para decidir," disse Samantha," até lá, continue a fazer descontos no meu caro e precioso cappuccino."

"Tio Sam é um puto," disse Joel. "Merda de impostos. Merda de América. Vamos nos mudar para o Canadá e protestar."

Draco riu. "Já mudei de país uma vez. Não vou fazer isso de novo."

"Ah é. Sempre esqueço que você é inglês."

"Tá bom, gente, qual é o meu problema? Estou comendo a sopa com um garfo," disse Melody, levantando o garfo da cumbuca.

Olhando para Melody, Draco comentou, "Eu também." E levantou o dele também, seguido quase que imediatamente por Joel e Samantha.

"Meu Deus, e eu que pensei que era esquisita," disse Melody, rindo. "Não creio que vocês também estavam comendo assim."

"Qual é o nosso problema?" disse Draco, colocando o garfo de volta na cumbuca.

"Tantas respostas para essa pergunta," disse Samantha. "Quer dizer, você come mel direto do pote."

"Não vejo nada de errado nisso," Draco protestou. "Bem, Joel faz pudim na banheira, compra Playboy pelos artigos, e fala japonês em China Town tentando irritar as pessoas."

"Pelo menos sou fluente em japonês," disse Joel. "Sam acreditava que ela era a reencarnação da Cleópatra."

Sam indignou-se. "Porque ninguém está atacando Melody?"

"Porque Melody é normal," disse Melody. "Nunca fui a Las Vegas e gastei todo o meu tempo procurando imitadores de Elvis para ver se eram iguais ao verdadeiro."

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Isso foi apenas uma vez e foi na nossa viajem de formatura," disse Samantha. "E te deixo informada de que Joel e eu nos divertimos muito fazendo isso e é uma das nossas memórias inesquecíveis."

"É mesmo?" perguntou Joel, sorrindo, aparentemente tocado.

"Sim, é." Respondeu Samantha, também sorrindo.

"Oh você é um doce. Minha melhor amiga sempre." Samantha riu.

"Apesar de eu amar ser atacada e visitar meus amigos com personalidades exóticas, Mel e eu vamos voltar para o apartamento. Precisamos dormir para acordar cedo amanha, trabalho."

"Estarei no apartamento as dez", disse Joel. "Deixa a porta aberta."

"Porque?" perguntou Melody enquanto saiam pela porta.

"Vou tomar banho. Há pudim na minha banheira."

"Estarei aí pelas mesmas razoes," disse Draco.

"Vocês são sortudos porque te amamos," disse Samantha e Draco beijou Melody antes delas desaparecerem para dentro do corredor em direção ao próprio apartamento.

"Isso foi bem," disse Joel.

Draco suspirou, encarando a porta fechada. "O que eu vou fazer com ela?"

"Não sei mas é melhor arranjar alguma coisa antes que você volte do trabalho um dia e não ache mais ela e Cherish aqui. Você não quer perder a filha."

"Não," disse Draco balançando a cabeça. "Vou dormir. Te vejo pela manhã."

"Boa noite," disse Joel, observando Draco até ele entrar no quarto.

Fechando a porta atrás dele, Draco se aproximou do berço onde Cherish dormia. Se debruçou para observá-la dormir. Lágrimas enxeram seus olhos quando se lembrou da frase de Joel. Pensando sobre Melody levar Cherish, a única pessoa que restava na sua vida que amava, não era o que precisava hoje quando Harry, de todas as pessoas existentes no globo, tinha de voltar a sua cabeça. Nem o pudim, uma ocorrência típica de Joel Montgomery, fora o suficiente para afastar o sentimento de terror.

Deixando o berço, Draco pegou uma lanterna e abriu o seu armário, onde tirou do chão o carpete. Levantando a tábua solta do chão, Draco removeu a longa, caixa preta e encostou na porta do armário. Abriu a caixa e sentiu a madeira familiar de sua varinha.

Sentado lá, a segurando, Draco fez pouco para negar a vida que deixou para trás para essa, que estava se tornando cada vez mais dolorosa que a outra. Draco deixou seus pensamentos o levarem livremente para Hogwarts, Harry, e para o mundo bruxo em si. Sentia muita falta dos lugares onde passou a sua infância, Beco Diagonal, Hogsmeade, e sobre tudo Hogwarts. Muito mais do que os lugares, sentia falta das pessoas. Draco nunca pensou que sentiria falta dos Weasley e seus cabelos ruivos, mas agora que não os via mais, realmente sentia saudade. Sentia saudades dos professores, especialmente Snape, do diretor que parecia saber de tudo. Até uma parte sua sentia falta da professora Trelawney, de adivinhação que sempre dizia que Harry e o resto de seus amigos iriam morrer.

As vezes queria contar a Joel, até Samantha e Melody, sobre o que fora um dia. Imaginava sobre Cherish e se, já que ele era um bruxo e Melody uma trouxa, sua filha iria para Hogwarts ou não. Cherish já tinha os olhos dos Malfoy, brilhantes e cinzas que quase pareciam prata. Para um bebê, ela era muito pálida e Draco tinha quase certeza de que isso não iria mudar quando crescesse. Quase todos os Malfoy eram pálidos e Draco sempre pensava que juntos, pareciam cadáveres. Não ficaria surpreso se, com Melody também sendo loira, Cherish acabasse tendo o mesmo loiro platino que ele tinha.

Olhando de volta para a varinha, Draco podia sentir mais lágrimas em seus olhos mas não iria as deixar cair hoje. Com os mais relutantes gestos, Draco guardou a varinha de volta na caixa embaixo da tábua. Colocou o carpete de volta no lugar e a lanterna também, enquanto fechava a porta antes de trocar de roupa e ir para cama implorando por um dia melhor, amanhã.

* * *

Bem, aqui está o segundo capítulo! Não demorei muito para atualizar isso aqui, vou voltar agora para a Nerds. Fiquei surpresa de quantos comentários xingando o Draco hehehe Vocês vão mudar de opinião logo logo, eu acho, porque não dá para odiar ele a partir dos capítulos que vem. Vocês devem estar sentindo a falta de Harry, mas ele só vai aparecer apartir do capítulo 5. Mas quando aparece fica até o final. Aqui vamos aos agradecimentos! E não esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam.

**milinha-potter:**_ Oi! Bem, essa fic é minha preferida, estou feliz que esteja gostando! Vou continar a traduzi-la sim! Beijos!_

**Tety Potter-Malfoy:**_ Sim, vai ter um final feliz. Mas não vou falar nada. Eu também não gosto de fics que eles não fiquem juntos no final, mas... hehhe Bem, a filha dele e Nova York não vão complicar tanto assim como parece. E não, o Harry não vai aparecer com filhos, só o Draco mesmo heheh Estou feliz que esteja gostando! Beijos!_

**Sarih:**_ Não fico nada farta de seus comentários! Adoro eles! E gostei do coisinha comestível hauhauhauahua A mulherzinha, concordo com você é uma mulherzinha, mas a filha dele é um doce, não tem como não gostar dela! Beijos!!_

**thais Weasley Malfoy:**_ Aqui está o próximo capítulo! A sua opinião ficou clara sim hehehe Fico feliz que tenha gostado! E já atualizei a Nerds! Beijos!_

**Bibis Black:**_ Não xinga o meu bebê (Draco)! ahuahauhauah Eu também acho que ele mereceu, mas não consigo ficar com ódio dele. Todo mundo faz erro. Sobre os capítulos, na minha opinião todos são igualmente bons. E capítulos novos de Nerds o sete já está online. Vou agora traduzir o oito! Beijos!_

**Scheila Potter:**_ Só não morra enquanto espera atualização moça! Aqui está o capítulo! Espero que goste! Beijos!_

**Rafael9692:**_ Mesmo que tenha perdido a eficiência (sacanagem hehhe), seus comentários não perderam a qualidade! Eu acho que você vai gostar dessa fic! Beijos!_

**jeniffer malfoy:**_ Fic atualizada! heheh_


	3. Uma Arma de Satã

Revirando-se na cama, o cobertor de Draco caíram no chão. Enquanto levantava, colocava o cobertor de volta na cama. Ele resmungou, e foi em direção ao berço onde Cherish chorava.

"Bom dia," disse Draco numa voz arrastada enquanto a colocava no colo. "Eu sei, eu sei. Você está com fome, está irritada, e odeia manhãs. Bem vinda ao mundo real. É uma droga. Você vai amar."

Colocando Cherish mais perto do peito, Draco acariciou suas costas e saiu do seu quarto em direção a cozinha. Joel já estava acordado, sentado no balcão e "atacando" uma caneca de café preto. Como todas as manhãs, Joel apenas olhou para Draco e o cumprimentou com um grunhido. Colocando Cherish no cercado, voltou para o balcão para fazer a mamadeira, ainda semi acordado.

"Hey," grunhiu Draco, sua voz ainda arrastada pelo sono.

"Eu tive um sonho muito estranho."

"Você sempre sonha com o estranho." Joel considerou a afirmação e concordou. "Isso não deveria ser uma coisa boa? Seus sonhos mais estranhos se tornam uma das suas melhores histórias."

Dando de ombros, Joel respondeu, "Acho que sim. Talvez com isso eu possa superar esse bloqueio mental."

"Espero que sim. Então o que aconteceu no sonho?"

"Uh- era na escola mas não era uma escola comum. Era como, uma escola para bruxos."

Draco deixou o que estava fazendo, seus olhos arregalando-se um pouco e agora sentindo-se totalmente acordado. "Sério."

Joel esfregou os olhos e respondeu que sim. "É. Era uma escola dessas e você e Melody estavam lá também. Mel era uma bruxa e você um bruxo, acho. Eu e você estávamos brigando com um garoto de cabelo meio ruim. Ele precisava meio que ganhar uma massa muscular porque ele era muito magrelo."

"Bem nem todos tem a sua massa muscular, Joel."

"Eu sei disso. Olha você." Draco tossiu, ainda tremendo enquanto tirou Cherish do cercado e se sentou no sofá com ela.

"Estranho. Então o que você vai fazer com isso? Vai escrever como aconteceu com o sonho da louca tocando violino ou vai deixar apenas como um sonho tipo aquele que eu virei uma batata?"

Joel se jogou no sofá onde Draco estava sentado. "Vou escrever como a da louca do violino. Já escrevi tudo o que eu me lembro. Quer ser o meu ajudante mor?"

"Quando eu não sou?"

"Excelente. Você é o melhor crítico. Vai me falar se a história estiver uma merda. Mas desta vez vai ser longa."

"Longa?" Draco perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Já está decidido?"

"Sim. Sabe do que mais? Preciso vender uma história logo porque estou achando bem inconveniente ficarmos sem uma mesa na cozinha."

"Se passaram cinco dias, Joel. Não deve sentir tanta falta assim. Você não acabou de vender uma história para a Playboy?".

"Vendi, mas celebrei com o pudim."

"Que ainda continua na nossa banheira. Já estou cansado de ter de atravessar o corredor toda vez que quero ir ao banheiro."

"Quando nos livrarmos dele, você poderá mijar no nosso banheiro de novo. Até esse dia, ninguém fará nada lá que possa contaminar a única coisa que eu cozinhei bem."

Draco suspirou. "Entendo o seu lado. Então o que tem programado na agenda?"

"Fazer rascunho da história, comer um pouco daquele pudim, e correr. E talvez tentar bronzear um pouco mesmo sendo inverno. Odeio ficar branco no inverno."

"Eu sou branco o ano inteiro. Porque você vai tentar se bronzear? Branco seria o último adjetivo que eu usaria para te descrever. Você é um milhão de vezes mais escuro que eu."

"É, e porque isso? Você sempre é branco assim?"

"Minha família inteira é," respondeu Draco. "Cherish provavelmente vai ser assim, também."

"A mesma coisa com o cabelo?" Draco respondeu que sim. "Seu cabelo meio que me intimida. Nunca vi cabelos tão platinos como o seu, sem ser em bebês."

Dando de ombros, Draco terminou de dar comida a Cherish e a colocou de volta no cercado, antes de pegar uma caneca de café. "Eu sou magro, loiro, e pálido. Todas as características Malfoy."

"Sua família deve ser toda igual."

Nunca havia pensado realmente nisso antes porque crescia nesse meio, mas agora que morava longe de sua família e do mundo mágico, pensou que uma reunião de família seria bem estranho. Era algo que reparou logo que chegou em Nova York, apesar de não ter entendido muito bem por causa das roupas dos trouxas. Ao lado de Joel, especialmente, Draco de repente percebeu de seus traços finos.

Joel era alto, bronzeado, forte, e Draco teve a ligeira impressão quando as características alto, escuro, e bonito eram mencionadas, a pessoa estava comentado sobre Joel. Sobre o que ele aprendeu do vestiário trouxa, a única coisa que ele e Joel tinham em comum era os seus gostos por roupas caras e a falta de dinheiro para comprá-las. Samantha quase sempre dizia que eram como duas garotas patéticas de colegial olhando as vitrines, prometendo que um dia comprariam as roupas. Supunha que era por isso que Joel nunca estava em casa sexta-feira à noite e quando estava, Draco não, porque escutar a bolinha de Joel bater na parede não era a sua idéia de como passar o tempo.

Enquanto Draco estava vestindo Cherish, Joel atravessou o corredor em direção ao apartamento de Samantha e Melody para tomar banho. Quando retornou, deixou Cherish com Joel e se encaminhou para o apartamento das garotas. O apartamento das duas estava vazio já que elas trabalhavam de manhã, Samantha no Macy's e Melody na Bloomindgales. Vendo a porta do quarto de Melody, Draco sentiu uma pontada de culpa, mas tentou ignorar entrando no banheiro.

Entrando no chuveiro, Draco pensou na idéia de Joel para sua nova história e imaginou como iria agüentar isso sem ter um ataque. Draco era sempre a primeira pessoa que Joel mostrava seus rascunhos e os lia atenciosamente, criticando no caminho. Não tinha como parar de fazer isso, agora, sem se tornar suspeito e uma parte sua não tinha certeza se seu ataque iria vir por causa de algo tão semelhante com a sua vida antiga ou se viria com reações amargas de como Joel iria passar longe em suas descrições.

Por mais que odiasse admitir, sabia que as duas opiniões o deixariam louco, mas a segunda o faria passar dos limites. Bastaria que Joel colocasse alguma coisa como fitinhas mágicas nas varinhas que ele logo daria um chilique. Draco pensou, para sua própria sanidade, que não machucaria dar uma pequena ajudinha para a direção certa.

Saindo do chuveiro, Draco enrolou uma toalha em sua cintura e começou a escovar os dentes. Depois de se secar e se vestir para um dia de folga, ele apenas atravessou o corredor que dava para o seu próprio apartamento.

"Eu estava pensando," disse Draco. "que talvez eu poderia te ajudar com algumas coisas para a sua história. Como... lugares como cidades bruxas e itens especiais."

"Nem pensei nessas merdas ainda," disse Joel. "Nem tenho trama."

"O trama é todo seu mas vou te ajudar com os detalhes. Tive umas idéias no banho."

"Tá." Joel deu de ombros e pegou um caderno e uma caneta. "Vamos começar."

"Okay. Primeiro, eles são bruxas e bruxos, certo? Eles precisam de uma varinha."

"Varinhas mágicas?" Draco concordou. "Que tipo de varinha? Como as das fadas?"

Franzindo, Draco balançou a cabeça. "Não. Só pedaços de madeira. Todas elas, diferentes. Duas varinhas não são as iguais como duas pessoas não são totalmente iguais. Dentro de cada varinha pode ter algum tipo de substância mágica como pêlo de unicórnio, cordas de coração de dragão, ou penas de fênix. E a varinha deve escolher o tipo de bruxo como um gênero escolhe um escritor."

"Eu acho que você pensou demais isso tudo."

"Sou só criativo e até agora, todas as suas coisas não foram."

"Tá, já entendi. Não precisa humilhar." Draco sorriu. "Então, o que mais?"

"Capas."

"Capas?"

"Sim. Aquelas bem longas. Tipo as de um monge."

Joel deu de ombros. "Okay."

"E podiam mandar suas correspondências por corujas."

"Corujas? Draco, você bateu com a cabeça no chuveiro?"

"Não. Só pensei que podiam se corresponder por elas. Sei lá, eles amarrariam as cartas nos pés da coruja."

Joel anotou no caderno. "Corujas, então. Alguma coisa a mais?"

"Óbvio," Draco disse com um sorriso. "Podiam chamar as pessoas que não fazem mágica de trouxas."

Joel, novamente, fez outra anotação.

"Posso continuar?"

"Meu Deus, Draco, o que você faz do seu tempo livre? Senta e pensa como deve ser um bruxo."

"Na verdade, as vezes," replicou, tentando afastar as lembranças doloridas de sua vida passada. Se soubesse em Hogwarts que em duas semanas depois de se formar prometeria nunca mais usar magia, Draco teria aproveitado mais. "Você faz pudim na banheira, não pode falar nada."

"Me poupe. Continue."

"Okay. Bem, eles tem aulas, certo? Elas poderiam ser de poções, feitiços, transfiguração, ou alguma coisa parecida. E poderiam voar em vassouras."

"Eu sempre quis voar em uma," Joel comentou, fazendo uma anotação. De repente Draco sentiu uma falta absurda de voar.

"Também," disse.

O resto do dia se deu em Draco e Joel discutindo idéias para a história. Toda vez que Joel sugeria algo, Draco o colocava no caminho certo sobre o que realmente existia no mundo mágico. A parte de Draco que queria que essa história nunca fosse escrita, desapareceu. Se não podia ir para casa, talvez conseguiria ter um pouco dela de volta em sua vida por causa de Joel e sua história boba.

Por volta das três, a porta do apartamento se abriu e Melody entrou, largando sua bolsa no balcão da cozinha e sentando em uma cadeira perto do sofá onde os meninos estavam.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?"

"Eu tive um sonho estranho e estou transformando-o em uma história," disse Joel, sorrindo.

"Wow," ela disse, bebendo um gole da coca-cola que estava segurando. "E é sobre o que?"

"Sobre crianças que vão para uma escola de bruxaria e se metem em várias confusões." Disse Joel.

"Decidimos que conseguir colocar os outros em problemas era a especialidade dele," Draco, adicionou.

Melody torceu o nariz, e por um segundo Draco pensou que ela parecia sua mãe quando ela fazia isso. "Vocês não podem estar falando sério!"

"Porque não?" Joel perguntou, colocando o seu caderno e caneta no braço do sofá.

"Porque tudo isso sobre bruxas e bruxas e magia é babaquice. É pecaminoso. É contra Deus. É nojento como a mídia aceita e explora isso. E se isso realmente existe, essas pessoas devem ser uns horrores, como o diabo encarnado."

Draco encarou sua namorada, boquiaberto. Não sabia que deveria achar isso engraçado ou ofensivo. Aqui estava ela chamando todos os bruxos e bruxas de coisas horríveis quando ele próprio é um deles. E sem contar que ela estava apaixonada por ele.

"É só ficção, Mel," disse Joel. "Relaxa."

"Não vou não." Ela replicou. "Essas coisas são más. Não acredito que vocês estejam realmente levando toda essa história numa boa. E se realmente existisse, seria uma arma de Satã."

"Primeiro, Melody, se magia realmente existisse, não seria uma arma do diabo." Draco a interrompeu. "Seria exatamente para lutar contra isso tudo. Você está condenando o Joel por ele estar escrevendo uma ficção só porque é sobre magia?"

"Qual é o seu problema, Draco?" ela disse em um tom arrogante. "Eu só estava dando a minha opinião."

"Não, você abertamente disse que era uma arma de Satã como se isso fosse um fato."

"É um fato. Se fosse a igreja, saberia."

"Pelo menos eu não vou a igreja para fingir ser uma santa quando você já tem uma filha em casa."

"Sabe de uma coisa," disse Joel, "acho que vou dar uma volta. Vocês precisam se acalmar." Cuidadosamente os ignorando, Joel saiu do apartamento e fechou a porta gentilmente.

"Viu o que você fez?" ela disse. "Porque você teve de ser egoísta, e falando nisso, ela é sua filha também."

"Eu sei que Cherish é minha filha. Só quis dizer que eu não vou a igreja e finjo que não tenho uma fora do casamento."

"Não teria uma filha fora do casamento se você se casasse comigo."

"Não vou me casar com você só porque nós temos uma filha. Eu acabaria te odiando, você acabaria me odiando, e Cherish acabaria nos odiando."

"Porque me odiaria? Eu não faria isso. Eu te amo, se lembra?"

Draco suspirou, passando a mão no cabelo. "Então foi por isso essa sua atitude comigo ultimamente? Porque eu não quero me casar com você?"

"Eu não tive nenhuma atitude nova. Se é para alguém ter uma, esse alguém seria você. Tudo o que eu fiz foi te dizer a verdade sobre magia e você começou a ser um babaca."

"Comecei a ser grosso quando você começou a dar um sermão para mim e pro Joel. Tudo o que ele estava tentando fazer era a porra de uma história. Ficção. Procure essa palavra no dicionário algum dia sua narcisista filha da puta."

"Não fale comigo assim, Draco Malfoy."

"Vou falar como eu quero. Essa é América e uma coisa que aprendi desde que me mudei para cá é que tenho liberdade de expressão. Não vou me casar com você, Melody. Não vamos ter um final feliz com uma cavalgada no final da tarde na praia. Eu estou fudido demais para isso e meu coração ainda pertence a outra pessoa."

"Esse ex misterioso. Sabe, Draco, já faz dois anos. Se você ia fazer isso, porque se envolveu comigo?"

"Eu não sei, tá bom? Não sei. Talvez eu estivesse tentando esquecer ele. Não sei."

"Então era um ele?" ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Acho que esse é o primeiro detalhe que você dá. Você geralmente era em cima do muro."

Draco a fuzilou com o olhar. "Vai. Se. Fuder. Não posso ficar aqui. Tchau, Melody."

Com isso, Draco foi até o quarto onde Cherish estava dormindo. Pegou o casaco, a vestiu, e saiu do apartamento com sua filha com medo de que caso não o fizesse, perderia sua garotinha para Melody. Seus pés o levaram para a cafeteria e não notou o quão rápido estava indo até que finalmente parou em frente as portas, empurrou-as com a mão livre, e sentou no balcão. Gwen parecia muito entediada, varrendo o chão.

"Pensei que você não trabalha hoje...?" comentou, deixando a vassoura num canto.

"E não trabalho," respondeu. "Briguei com a Melody."

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, saiu de trás do balcão e o abraçou. "Sinto muito. Quer alguma coisa? Podemos falar sobre o que aconteceu."

"Só café."

Gwen sorriu e lhe entregou o café. Ela pegou Cherish no colo. "Então, o que houve?"

"Foi idiota. Eu estava ajudando Joel com a história dele. Tem mágicos e magia e todas essas coisas. Mel se meteu e ficou ofendida. Disse que mágica era uma arma de satã e eu explodi. Comecei a gritar de como ela fingia ser a cristã modelo do ano. Isso levou aquela discussão do casamento e terminou comigo dizendo que eu nunca iria casar com ela porque meu coração ainda é de outra pessoa."

"Ai. Isso foi frio."

"Eu sei, mas eu estava puto. Vou me desculpar, mas pelo menos ela sabe que eu não quero me casar. Nunca."

"Ela jogou a carta dessa sua pessoa misteriosa?"

"Jogou, e eu tava tão irritado que acabei deixando uma coisa escapar."

"Você? Senhor eu faço cu doce e sou misterioso sobre a minha pessoa amada até o ponto de não falar o nome dela nem o sexo?"

"Sim," ele reclamou.

"Bem, agora que escapou, você se importa em me dizer quem é?"

"Porque não? Deixei escapar para Mel que era um ele."

"Um ele? Aw. Você é tão fofo quando cora. Vai me dizer o nome ou vou ser forçada a adivinhar?"

"Gwen-"

"Se me disser o nome, prometo que não vou forçar a barra para saber o que aconteceu entre vocês. Já sei que terminou por causa do seu pai e por causa da sua briga com ele você veio para Nova York. Isso é tudo que preciso saber ao menos que queira me contar. Mas só me dá o nome? Por favor? Vou adivinhar. É Orion?"

"Nem todos na Inglaterra tem um nome vindo de uma constelação," ele respondeu.

"Desculpa. Eu amo o seu nome. Você disso. Então, vai me dizer?"

Draco suspirou. "Harry".

"Ele tem um sobrenome também ou eu estou testando a minha sorte?"

"Você testou a sua sorte cinco minutos atrás quando me encontrou vulnerável."

Ela deu de ombros. "Não custava nada tentar."

"Potter."

"O que?"

"O nome é Potter. Harry Potter." Apoiou a cabeça nos braços.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" uma voz falou e Draco olhou para ver Samantha ao seu lado, junto com Joel. "Aw, deixa eu segurar a Cher." Gwen a entregou para Samantha e ela sentou ao lado de Draco.

"Eu odeio quando você a chama assim."

"Só porque uma semana depois que ela nasceu, toda vez que eu chamava assim, Joel começava a cantar alto o refrão meloso do 'If I Could Turn Back Time'." Samantha respondeu.

"Então, o que você tá fazendo aqui?" Joel perguntou.

"A briga que você viu começar terminou quando eu saí com Cherish."

"A conversa aparentemente foi pro negócio do casamento e Draco disse pra ela que seu coração ainda pertencia a outra pessoa. Ela jogou a carta da pessoa misteriosa e ele ficou tão puto que deixou escapar o gênero," Gwen explicou.

Samantha e Joel olharam para Draco, surpresos. "Nós finalmente conseguimos um detalhe?", Samantha, pressionou. "Nós sabemos o básico da história mas nós finalmente conseguimos um gênero para encaixar nela? Se você não me contar, Mel vai."

"Eu conseegui um gênero e um nome."

"Você tá de sacanagem!" disse Samantha, abrindo um sorriso. "Você conseguiu um nome?"

Gwen balançou a cabeça.

"Vamos ouvir então," disse Joel, cutucando o braço de Draco. "Gênero e nome. Vamos, Draco. Você precisa ceder a pressão."

"É um ele e o nome é Harry Potter." Disse Draco, se sentindo meio irritado.

"Sucesso," disse Samantha. "Já tava na hora de termos um nome."

"A briga com seu pai teve alguma coisa haver com o negócio de ser gay?" perguntou Joel. Draco, decidindo que essa era uma explicação muito melhor do que a verdadeira, concordou. "Okay. Não vou perguntar mais nada, bem, só mais uma coisa. Me empresta quarenta pratas?"

"Para que?"

"Eu tenho um encontro hoje."

"Você não acabou de receber um cheque da Playboy?"

"Gastei com o pudim para celebrar. Já te disse isso."

Draco respirou fundo, tirando de seu bolso quarenta dólares e os deu para Joel. "Você vai me pagar, tá? Sou um garçom. Vivo de gorjetas e elas não são boas."

"Você vive daquela pequena fortuna que trouxe de Londres. Sua gorjeta é um excesso de dinheiro que eu apenas peço emprestado."

"Não, eu vivo das gorjetas. Minha pequena fortuna que eu trouxe de Londres é para coisas como contas e uma nova mesa para cozinha. Não esqueça que você ainda me deve pelo ar condicionado"

"Tá, tá."

"Sabe, eu preciso de um emprego de verdade. Sei lá, faculdade. Gwen, você pode pegar um daqueles papéis quando voltar da universidade?"

"Claro. Interessado na Fordham?"

"Estou interessado em qualquer uma. Não sei o que eu quero mas não sei que não quero ser um garçom pro resto da minha vida. Já que meu dinheiro é gasto pela estupidez de Joel, vou precisar de mais dinheiro além de gorjetas."

"E só Deus sabe de como ele precisa, sendo um escritor bem fraquinho."

"Cala a boca, Sam," replicou Joel, sorrindo. "Eu amaria ficar com vocês e conversar mas eu tenho alguém para me encontrar. Obrigada pelo empréstimo, Draco."

"Tá," Ele respondeu. "Acho que nós devíamos voltar."

"Sim," disse Samantha. "Vamos. E você pode reclamar o quanto quiser sobre a Melody até chegarmos em casa."

Colocando Cherish nos braços de Draco, os dois amigos saíram da cafeteria a tarde, em Nova York.

* * *

Bem, depois de séculos sem atualizações, aqui está o capítulo 3!

Peço mil desculpas pela demora mas tá difícil! heheheh

Ordem de atualização das minhas fics: Nerds e Anormais, Sete Dias em Junho, Life Left Behind.

Agradecimentos:

**Tety Potter-Malfoy:**_ Vai ter final feliz sim! Apesar de amar fics totalmente deprês, elas tem de ter um final feliz! heheheh O Harry não terá filhos nenhum, nem com o Draco. Eu não gosto de mpreg, então, nada que eu traduzir vai ter algo do gênero (desculpa!). Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior, espero que goste desse, e sim, o Joel é um amor. Eu o amo!_

**Rafael9692:**_ QUe bom que você gostou! _

**Sugar Hurricane:**_ Eu devo te pedir mil desculpas e elas não serão suficientes! Você deve ter morrido esperando por essa atualização, que aconteceu quase dois anos depois! Desculpas! Espero que você goste desse capítulo e boa sorte com o seu pudim! hehe_

**Lady Nath Black:**_ Desculpa a demora, mas aqui está o capítulo! Harry só aparece lá na frente, e você acha que eu sei quando eles vão se encontrar? Saber eu sei, é meu capítulo preferido, e não vou dizer como. Continue lendo para saber! (olha o momento da tortura). Mas não se preocupe não vou demorar tanto para atualizar dessa vez!_

**Debbie Souz:**_ Vou continuar a fic sim senhora! Caso eu desisa eu vou avisar para vocês não firem nessa ansiedade toda! (eu sei como isso pode levar a morte). Espero que você goste do capítulo!_

**Kimberly Anne Evans Potter:**_ Que bom que gostou! O nosso querido Harry só aparece lá na frente. E sim, o Joel é um encanto. hehehe_

**nanafics:**_ Não se preocupe!! Não parei de atualizar não! Se eu desistir, eu aviso! Estou feliz que tenha gostado da fic, particularmente ela está no meu top 10!_


End file.
